Promesse
by Castielific
Summary: A propos d'un promesse


Promesse

Auteur: Sganzy

E-mail: http/sganzy.monsite/wanadoo.fr

Disclaimer: pas moi , pas de sous

Spoiler: Affinity, milieu saison 8

Genre: Drame, S/J

Note de l'auteur: Thème déjà abordé des milliers de fois, histoire au présent et guimauve totalement pas crédible, mais j'ai encore une fois pas pu me retenir. Au son de « Déchirer ma mémoire » de la Rue Ketanou wub cette fois.

Have fun quand même!

Il enfile sa veste froissée d'un geste fatiguée, fourre ses pieds dans ses chaussures de villes et jète un dernier regard autour de lui. La pièce lui est inconnue, tout comme la femme allongée en travers du lit. Ses yeux sont clos, mais il sait qu'elle ne dort pas. Elle bouge légèrement et le drap qui la recouvre glisse, dévoilant son corps dénudé. Peut-être espère-t-elle qu'elle le fera ainsi rester, mais ses yeux se détournent immédiatement de sa peau pâle.

Et sans un mot, il s'en va.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il jète un dernier regard vers sa fenêtre. Il n'aurait pas dû la suivre. Il soupire et une odeur d'alcool et de sexe envahit ses narines. Il se détourne et avance lentement.

Au loin, le soleil commence déjà à se lever. Il ferme un instant les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses idées, mais il se rend compte qu'il ne le veut pas. Le flou qui l'habite lui convient. Il ne veut pas se rappeler, il ne veut pas penser. Juste marcher et oublier.

Une goutte de rosée matinale vient frapper sa gorge et il frissonne. L'aube est fraîche et il a oublié son manteau. Peu importe, il fourre ses mains dans ses poches et accélère le pas.

Mais soudain, il se fige. Sous ses doigts glissent un épais papier. Il le serre, n'ose pas le sortir. Il clôt un instant les paupières, la réalité lui revient.

Il l'a abandonné.

D'un geste de la tête, il tente de chasser cette certitude, mais toujours ce carton au creux de sa poche. Il le serre dans son poing, le froisse et d'un mouvement de rejet l'envoie s'écraser dans une flaque. Il regarde le papier rosé fondre, les mots disparaître. Si seulement sa douleur pouvait s'évanouir aussi facilement.

Bientôt, le papier n'est plus qu'une tache blanche sur la chaussée.

Il se force à détourner le regard et reprend son pas.

Cette fois, son esprit ne peut s'empêcher de vagabonder. _Il revoit l'entrée de l'église, ses amis qui l'attendent. Ils ne sourient pas, il devrait pourtant, c'est un jour heureux. Il ouvre la portière, prêt à aller les rejoindre. Il lui à promis, à elle, qu'il serait là alors aussi douloureux que ça soit il faut qu'il s'y force. Il attrape le carton d'invitation sur le siège conducteur et le fourre dans sa poche. Il arrive à faire quelques pas avant de se figer. Il n'y arrivera pas et il sait. Alors, lâchement, se maudissant aussitôt, il fait demi-tour, claque sa portière, démarre et fuit. _

Quelques gouttes s'écrasent sur son visage, le sortant de ses regrets. Il lève les yeux au ciel, offrant son visage au torrent d'eau qui se déverse maintenant. Il sait qu'il devrait courir, s'abritait, mais il garde l'infime espoir que l'eau pourrait le laver de ses pêchés. Ce n'est que quand son corps se met à trembler incontrôlablement qu'il réalise à quel point il fait froid.

Alors il se remet à marcher.

Quand il aperçoit enfin sa maison, la pluie a cessé. Il est totalement trempé et épuisé. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a marché mais le soleil est maintenant haut dans le ciel.

Il vérifie un instant les environs, il ne veut voir personne. Cela fait déjà plusieurs heures que son portable a cessé de sonner, même le plus entêté des archéologue a fini par comprendre qu'il ne répondrait pas.

Il avance et s'engouffre dans sa grande maison. Vide. Le silence qui y règne lui serre toujours le cœur. Il lui rappelle qu'à une époque les cris d'un enfant et l'amour d'une femme l'accueillaient. Il lui rappelle qu'il les a perdu.

Il soupire de nouveau et grimpe les escaliers d'un pas lourd. Une douche c'est tout ce qu'il désire. Il se sent si sale de sa soirée de débauche et de sa trahison.

C'est idiot de penser ça. Elle se marie avec un autre, la trahison est plutôt sienne. Mais lui, il l'aime et ne peut se retenir de se sentir sale et convaincu qu'il l'a trompé.

Il entre dans sa chambre et jète négligemment sa veste de smoking sur une chaise. Il serre la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain quand soudain son esprit s'éclaircit et il se fige.

Il fixe un instant la porte en face de lui. Il sait que c'est impossible, que son esprit embué lui joue encore des tours, mais la respiration qui résonne dans la pièce n'est pas la sienne. Elle s'est coupée quand il l'a vu.

Doucement, incertain, il se retourne.

Une flopée de voiles blancs a envahi son lit, et au milieu un corps frêle est recroquevillé. Les traits fins de son visage sont calmes, elle dort. Il l'observe un moment et sent sa mâchoire se serrer alors que ses remords l'envahissent de nouveau.

Son regard insistant suffit à la réveiller.

Elle papillonne un instant des yeux, puis se redresse en passant une main dans sa coiffure détruisant d'un geste ce qui a du être réalisé en plusieurs heures. Elle grimace quand les rayons du soleil attaquent ses yeux.

Puis, il voit ses muscles se contracter et lentement, elle se tourne vers lui.

Ses yeux cherchent les siens, mais il détourne le regard, le glissant sur sa robe de mariée. Elle suit son regard. Les voiles sont froissés et les bords tachés.

Le silence s'installe sous leurs regards fixés.

Impatient, il relève la tête, prêt à l'interroger, mais elle le devance répondant à sa question muette.

S: vous n'étiez pas là.

Il fronce les sourcils, envahi par la culpabilité. C'était donc pour des reproches qu'elle était venue? C'était bien inutile, il s'en offrait déjà assez.

J: il y a eu une urgence.

Elle plonge son regard dans le sien et il serre les poings. Elle sait qu'il ment. Elle le sait toujours. Ses pupilles bleues glissent le long de sa mâchoire et s'arrête sur le col de sa chemise. L'effarement sur son visage le met un instant mal à l'aise. Le souvenir des lèvres de l'inconnue dans son cou lui revient, elle a du laissé des traces.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux un instant et il jurerait y avoir vu perler des larmes.

J: je suis désolé.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle sait qu'elle est injuste de lui en vouloir. Elle lui a en a trop demandé. Elle lui en a toujours trop demandé. L'aimer, l'attendre, la protéger, la consoler, lui être fidèle, la laisser partir, la regarder partir, ne pas partir, l'aimer toujours, lui subsister.

Elle attendait de lui ce qu'elle était incapable de faire. Elle avait toujours cru qu'il était plus fort. Dans ses rêves, il ne désirait qu'elle.

Elle l'entendit fourrer ses mains dans ses poches et ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Elle le connaissait, par ce geste il signifiait qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui le gêne.

J: alors ça y est?

Elle sourit légèrement, pliant et dépliant un bout de voile entre ses doigts.

S: je ne me suis pas mariée.

Il se tait et elle sent son regard sur elle. Elle garde pourtant le visage obstinément baissé.

J: pourquoi?

Sa voix n'est que murmure, sa gorge est serrée et elle devine son expression troublée.

S: vous n'étiez pas là.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire tristement au souvenir de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans son labo quelques mois auparavant. Ils étaient vraiment doués pour les déclarations cachées.

Elle entend sa respiration tremblante. Il est en colère, mais elle ne peut dire si c'est contre elle ou contre lui-même.

J: vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi.

S: j'ai toujours besoin de vous.

Cette fois, elle plante son regard dans celui plus sombre que jamais de son supérieur. Elle comprend alors qu'il leur en veut à tous les deux de ne pas savoir être heureux.

Elle ne supporte pas la peine qui se dépeint sur son visage. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'il était assez fort pour ne pas souffrir de tout ça. C'était égoïste en apparence, mais elle ne supportait pas l'idée de lui faire du mal.

S: j'étais là devant tout ces gens, à côté de l'homme que j'allais épouser. J'écoutais le prêtre parlait d'éternité et d'amour. J'étais heureuse, c'était un rêve de gamine qui se réalisait. Mais quand je me suis retournée vers Pete…je me suis rendue compte que durant tout le discours du curé et dans tous mes rêves, ce n'était pas à lui que je pensais. Dans ma tête, ce n'était pas lui qui était à côté de moi. Je me suis retournée, je vous ai cherché. Mais vous n'étiez pas là. Il n'y avait que Pete et la réalité. Alors…je suis partie.

Elle repousse le voile qu'elle triturait nerveusement et essuie ses joues humides.

S: tout ce temps, ma vie n'a été qu'illusions. Je….je ne peux plus.

Elle sursaute légèrement en sentant une large main se poser sur la sienne. Du pouce, il essuie la naissance d'une larme et leurs yeux s'accrochent.

J: que voulez-vous?

Elle fronce les sourcils, surprise par sa question.

J: Parce que je ne peux pas vous promettre de réaliser vos rêves. Je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour ça.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour contester, mais il passe un doigt sur ses lèvres. Du bout de l'index, il dessine les contours de sa bouche, hypnotisé par son tracé.

J: mais si c'est ce que vous voulez. Si c'est vraiment moi que vous voulez. Je vous promets de consacrer chaque minute de ma vie à faire votre bonheur.

Il abandonne l'observation de ses lèvres pour chercher une réponse dans ses yeux embués. Jamais les yeux de l'homme n'avaient été si expressifs. Mélange d'amour, de sincérité et d'une incertitude qui fit vaciller la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-il encore douter de ses sentiments pour lui?

Elle pose une main sur sa joue et lui sourit, émue. Elle le sent immédiatement se détendre.

S: je le veux.

Il lui sourit comme jamais elle ne l'a vu sourire et elle réalise que malgré toutes ses années auprès de lui, elle a encore beaucoup à apprendre de l'homme complexe et merveilleux qu'est Jack O'neill.

FIN

Fic banale mais bon, envoyez moi quand même un ptit mot hein: 


End file.
